


Missed You

by Opossumtivity



Series: Courting the Green Knight [1]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Grinding, I'm trash I know, Just general fern thirst, Kissing, Other, Past Relationship(s), Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 17:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opossumtivity/pseuds/Opossumtivity
Summary: You thought he died, or atleast that's what Finn told you, but with the Green Knight's abrupt appearance at Finn's birthday it's time for you to confront the grass boy yourself.





	Missed You

It was night time in the land of Ooo, despite the ungodly hour the green knight stood tall and proud while guarding the entrance of Gumbald’s temple with pride. Even with his past life as Finn’s shadow it wasn’t until now, he felt like he finally had a purpose, he was the green knight, he had to serve the man who brought him back and turned him into a better version than his human counterpart. 

But despite his new and improved abilities there was a gut wrenching feeling occasionally bothering him, thoughts of how incomplete he felt as if there was something missing.

Fern shrugged the thought away while he continues his night shift, he didn’t have time to ponder on such trivial things.

The green knight continued his patrol around the castle like area until he felt something bounce off his helmet, this didn’t bother him at first since it could have been a bug or something, but when he felt something hit his helmet again it was beginning to buzz him off. Before another object could land on his helmet a third time, the green knight skillfully caught it in his hand without looking.

“What in the world-?” he questioned as he opened his palm hand “Where are these acorns coming from?!” the knight said out loud, turning around to recall the lack of trees around him and pinpoint where the acorns were coming from. Sure, they weren’t life threatening but they were still annoying the hell out of him.

Eventually the knight noticed a figure occasionally poking their head from the corner of the wall surrounding the castle, they rhythmically appeared every so often to shoot more acorns at him from a distance, it took him a while to see them correctly due to the dark but the knight recognized that silhouette anywhere.  
“I can see you clearly ya know? there’s no point in hiding” the young man spoke to the intruding figure. His voice didn’t sound threatening in the slightest but instead he sounded somewhat tired and annoyed, as if he was too familiar with this person and their antics, this was proven further on when the knight took a more relaxed stance by reverting his grass blade into a hand.

“I don’t care. I just wanna keep throwing things at you!” you shouted back in a childish manner, sounding somewhat upset. Even though you came out of your hiding spot you kept using your slingshot to shoot more acorns at the knight’s helmet, annoying him further on.

The green knight stomped his way up to you “Just stop it already! Go home, you’re butting in on my job” he tried to make you leave by taking away your slingshot and pushing you away with enough force to keep you at bay but not enough to hurt you, even with these nonviolent attempts you weren’t having none of it. You wrapped yourself around one of his long legs like a leech, refusing to let go for anything in the world just because you were that mad.

“No!”

Anger was beginning to built up inside the green knight, yet he couldn’t bring himself to hurt you.

“Ughh- why are you even here? You’re just bugging me!” he burst out angrily, which only tightened your grip around him.

“Because you didn’t tell me you were alive…!” you burst out in anger as well, you did your best to keep your emotions in check but the sight of your supposedly dead friend was enough to make hot tears run down your face due to mixed feelings of anger and hurt. “You never came back and I thought you were dead, but you weren’t… and you didn’t tell me a glob damn thing!” you tried punching his leg out of spite but your weak blows didn’t do much to his green cladded armor. “I thought I was hallucinating when you showed up to Finn’s party, but noo I just had to come all the way here to confirm it… and now that I’m seeing you… you… you’re such a butt…”

He stopped struggling as your hold on him became loose, guilt was beginning to replace his anger- growing faster than anger or annoyance. He looked back at Gumbald’s temple over his shoulder with a sigh, eventually handing your slingshot back.  
“Let’s go somewhere else” he suggested, the last thing he wanted was to get you in trouble with uncle Gumbald.

* * *

You sat alongside Fern on a tree trunk that was knocked over a river, almost like a bridge of sorts. You were currently swinging your legs back and forth in silence, being the only thing between you two. It was frustrating since there were a lot of things you wanted to talk about, many questions that filled your head, emotions going back forth like a game of pingpong. However, you weren’t the only one feeling frustrated with questions. There were still remains of your sudden outburst from earlier within you. To make matters worse, although you two were at a secluded area he was still wearing his helmet and visor so you couldn’t see his face nor listen to his unaltered voice, in fact he sounded and felt like a completely different person that only made you feel squeamish at interacting with this stranger.

It didn’t help in the slightest with the supposedly heartwarming friendly reunion you had in mind a few hours ago.

“How did you even find me-?” the knight asked all of a sudden, still feeling annoyed with the whole acorn business. 

“After you crashed Finn’s party, pb sent some spies to find out Gumbald’s coordinates… Finn told me a few minutes after she told him. So, I uh… I stole them” you said, sure you felt guilty for stealing from princess bubblegum but the need to see your friend was much more important, you could deal with the princess’s scolding later.

Fern tensed up at the mention of Finn, a look of disgust on his face before looking away.

You placed your hands on your lap with furrowed eyebrows, looking down at the stream of water.

“Why did you even go through that trouble?” he scoffed, ready to tell you how dumb your actions were, going out of your way to steal and impulsively head out in the middle of the night just to argue and leave unanswered questions- or at least that’s what he thought.

You had a tired look in your face, there was obviously something holding you back from speaking but it was a burden you wanted to get rid of since you couldn’t keep carrying it in your heart anymore “because I missed you… I missed you a lot Fern.”

This caught the grass boy by surprise, yet there was no way you would know because of his goddamn helmet. So instead you were left with this motionless tall stranger, having your confession carried away by the wind.

Or at least that’s what you thought. It was surprised to feel the green knight’s long arms wrap around you in an odd hug, he wasn’t squeezing the oxygen out of you but his hold wasn’t faltering either. You just sat there and blinked as the green pulled you into a comfortable embrace while be careful with the thorns on his body. “I’m sorry for making you worry” the knight apologized, dipping his head in the crook between your head and you neck while one of his hands went to pat your head. Mostly just an excuse to just feel your soft hair in his fingers. 

It wasn’t the kind of apology you were expecting nor did it make you feel any better, his hand in your hair however was a pleasant and familiar sensation.  
There were countless occasions where you would climb to the top of Finn and Jake’s Tree fort and spend time with the grassy boy, the visits would vary between an exchange of tales, sharing a few snacks over a quiet afternoon, or in rare cases- chit chat about hard times and heavy emotions. During these rare times you allowed yourself to cry with him, to show a vulnerability only you two would see and to comfort each other if it was needed. It was an interesting exchange, starting out like hugs, escalating into small touches, kisses- the nights became much more heated after that. 

“Come here.” He whispered, gently but also shamelessly pulling you onto his lap. It has been a while since you two had some alone time. You shifted in the green knight’s lap with a huff, he took notice of your grumpy expression with a chuckle, digging a hand through your (h/c) locks.

“Come on (y/n), tell me why you really came here. You could’ve stayed back home with the others instead of this cold forest with me” his voice cooed your ear despite his helmet. A hand slithered down the small of your back, pressing your warm flush front onto his armor “I’m sure Finn would’ve kept your bed warm-” Fern growled in a possessive matter, the thought of Finn comforting you over his supposed ‘death’ infuriated him and filled his heart with envy. But then again, he had you all for himself, right here right now. The hand on your hair tugging your locks a bit more firmly, emitting a groan from you.

“You heard me.” You swallowed with a bit of defiance in your gut, even though the heat rising to your face begged your hips for some kind of friction. “Or did you go deaf or something?”

The knight was pleased to hear this, but he wanted more. 

“Then show me…” you could feel how his hips were pressed against yours along with, something else. He was teasing you in that cocky grave voice of his, nothing like the fern you once knew, nope, this time he sounded confident with an ego boast.  
But that didn’t mean you disliked it. 

“Show me how much you really missed me”

He removed his head from your neck to look at your face once more which was less grumpy now and a bit more, needy. 

“I would if you’d get rid of that stupid helmet of yours” you mumbled, a rosy blush scattered across your features.  
Once his visor was gone and you caught sight of his familiar face you slammed your lips onto his without a second thought, he tasted just like you remembered, green tea with a hint of honey even the smell of wet grass and soil. You sighed at the way his hand played with your hair, his tongue with your own and his hand with the edge of your shirt.

What was once a playful kiss was becoming something much more feral and demanding.

What was supposed to be a small visit became something so much more.

And whatever was left of that grass boy you once knew, became this attractive green knight.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeaaah i got no good excuse for this to be honest, just felt the need to write some spice occasionally to balance out the wholesome content of my main Fern story. These short stories won't go in a specific order but i'll try to at least make them coherent n.n'


End file.
